Harry Potter a prequel  A tale of two Witches
by LovetobeFaith
Summary: Michelle and Paige are going to Hogwarts, a year before Harry Potter. They learn what not to do and what to do, to remain close no matter what happens.  Next story Harry Potter and his twin go to Hogwarts! A few adventuress... forbidden trips
1. Chapter 1 Letter

Chapter 1-Paige

"Any day now." said my father. We were both sitting at the kitchen table. I reached for my hot chocolate and took a sip. Yumm.

"You've been saying that for the past month." I said. Since a few weeks after the summer started, (2 months after my eleventh birthday!), my dad has been saying the same thing every morning. Our owl Aine swoops over from the kitchen window that's above the sink. Dad takes the letter from the tawny owl.

"Your grandparents say 'hello'." he announces as he reads the slim letter.

"Wait, the Australian ones?" I said, slightly puzzeled. _They've never even bothered with us in years._Right then, these two owls flew in, one a burly barn owl along with the usual daily prophet one. Dad pays the daily prophit one as the Barn owl drops the letter on the table barely missing the bowl of fruit and they both fly away. A grin spreads across his face as i open the letter.

"What?" I ask, annoyed.

"Is that your letter from Hogwarts?" he says excitedly, it's almost weird how I'm not as excited as him. I think back on the moment I first used magic while listening to him talk excitedly about his time at Hogwarts. Boring!

_I've developped some magical abilities since I was 5. That's when my mom began hitting me, she's a muggle. Very anti-magic. Dad says that I wanted a chocolate cookie, and when my mother wouldn't let me. I summoned it from the cookie jar. He said it was very controled magic, that I was calm and quiet, than it zooms out of the kitchen. They argued a lot afterwards. She left us when I was 8, leaving behind nothing but the painful memories. _

"I remember when I first got my letter from Hogwarts." sighed my father, freeing me from my painful memories. The letter was thick, it was adressed:

_Paige Coulombe_

_(not telling you!)_

_Bedroom to the left on the second floor_

_postal code thing_

It was adressed in Dark Emerald ink. The wax seal on the back had the heraldry of a snake, a lion, a badger and a raven.

"That's Griffindor," said Dad, pointing at the lion, "I was in that house, Gryfindor: Where the brave dwell at heart" he points at the badger, "and that's Hufflepuff-"

"Do fat people go in that one?" I ask with a giggle. Dad just laughed

"No, I don't really remember," he points at the raven, "That's Ravenclaw, they're very wise, just like you! and that," he continued, pointing at the snake with disgust across his face, "is Slytherin, evil.' The disgust on his face is gone as soon as it had come. 'Come on! Read it aloud!" I open and read the contents of the letter.

_Dear Miss Coulombe,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed, a list of all necessairy books and equipment._

_ Term begins september 1__st__. We await your owl by no later that July 31__st__._

_Yours sincerely,_

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Grand Sorc., D. Wiz., X.J.(sorc.), S. of Mag.Q., Order of Merlin - First Class,

_ Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistres_

"I'll send out Yara with your acceptance" said dad. I took out the second piece of parchment that was enclosed in the envelope.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_ First-year students will require: _

Uniform

_Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black) _

_One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear _

_One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar) _

_One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings) _

_Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags. _

_Books _

The Standard Book of Spells_ (Grade 1) by _Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic_ by _Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory_ by _Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by _Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by _Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions_ by _Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by _Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by _Quentin Trimble

_Other Equipment _

_1 _Wand

_1 _Cauldron_ (pewter, standard size 2) _

_1 set of glass or crystal phials _

_1 telescope _

_1 set of brass scales _

_Students may also bring an _Owl_ OR a _Cat_ OR a _Toad_. _

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN _BROOMSTICKS_._

I took another sip of my hot chocolate.

"Guess we're going to Diagon Alley." and with that, I finish my hot chocolate and stuff the letter inmy pocket. I race up the stairs and into my bedroom. I sit down on the bed and sob quietly as memories replay themselves in my mind.

_ "Stop!" yells my mother, her hand coming across my face hard. "There will be no silly nonsense in my house, in my presence!" My hairbrush imediatly froze in the air. I had been beckoning it with my mind to come to me, when my mom walked in. She doesn't like magic, I have fresh and old bruises scattered all over my body to prove that._

_ "I'm sorry." I murmured, trying to hold back the sobs. I glance down as tears begin to slide down my face. Why did they have to run down my face now?_

_ "Why are you crying? I should be the one that should be crying for having such a horrible mistake of a daughter!" she shouted, her sharp words slapping me. She only acts like this when Dad's at work. "why do I have to have such a horrible five year old? Why am I cursed with a devil child?" She kicks my shin then left crying insults over her shoulder. Once I was sure she couldn't hear me, I bent down to hug my shin till it felt better in the corner of my room._

Fresh tears wet my face as I glance at the clock and wonder what she's doing now. Did she even think about me? Was she filled with grief and guilt every time she thought about me and what she had done? Probably not. But even if she did, would I have been comforted by that thought? No, I wouldn't have been. Even if she said sorry… I would never be able to forgive her for all of the tears and the hate. Never.


	2. Chapter 2 New Friend

Chapter 2- Michelle

"Hurry Michelle!" cried my father from the fireplace.

"Coming!" I said as I hastily shoved my book list in my pockets. I double checked my papers then raced out the door, slamming it in the process. I nearly collided with my little brother, Brian as I rounded the corner in the hallway

"Michelle! Hurry! We're going to Diagon Alley!" he said. He was too eager to fight with me about the collision. I certainly wasn't. I'm looking forward to going to Diagon Alley. I've only been there a couple of times, but Brian should really watch where he's going.

"Brian, you should really watch where-" I began, annoyed.

"Hurry Michelle!" he grabbed my hand and we were racing down the stairs. As we arrived in the living room, Mom was bringing out the floo powder in the homemade flowerpot I made when I was seven. The reason why we were so anxious to leave is because we're going to get my Hogwarts stuff. We got the letter yesterday!

Hogwarts is the finest school for wizards. 'Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry' Emphasis on the withcraft and wizardry. Hogwarts has 4 houses: Gryffindore; daring and bold, Ravenclaw; wise and witty, Hufflepuff; just and loyal as well as Slitherin; cunning and ?. I would hate to be in Slitherin, theres not one wizard thats been in Slitherin who hasn't gone bad. Mom and Dad were both in Ravenclaw, that's probably where I'm going to be placed.

"Is Harry Potter going to school this year?" asked my little brother

"No, I believe it's next year," my mom replied, "Daniel, You go first." He takes a handful of floo powder and places himself in the large fireplace; throwing down the glittery silver powder that burst into green flames "Diagon Alley!" said Dad loud and clearly, as he disappears. The large green flames extingwish themselves at once. **check 2nd book for more elaborate details**

"Your turn Michelle. Do you have everything?" said Mom. I nod my head as I take some powder from the pot.

"Remember to speak cleary!" she reminds me as I place myself in the fireplace. I take a deep breath and throw the powder on the ground. "Diagon Alley!"making sure i pronounce clearly so that I don't end up somewhere else in the Floo Network.

Brian was lost once. When he was 6, he turned up at Renee's house.

The last thing I see is my mom smiling at me and my brother looking ridiculously impatient. Then I see my fathers face waiting for me. He helps me quickly get out of the fireplace. A few seconds later, Brian appears, followed by my mom..

"alright, first stop...Flourish and Blotts!" declared Mom.

"I thought we were going to Gringotts Bank first?" i ask her.

"Your father took the money out yesterday after work."

"Save us some time." he declared proudly.

"Alright, so why don't we split-" I began.

"Can I go check out the brooms at Quality Quidditch supplies?" said Brian cutting me off. That's the second time he's cut me off today!

"Shut up for a second!"I yell at him. Unfortunatly it doesn't have the desired effect.

"Michelle!" cried both my parents simutaniously. "apoligize to your brother." continued my mother.

"Sorry Brian," I said, "Now we'll split up and-"

"Sure, you guys can go look at the brooms, Michelle and I will be around." my mom, interrupted "Come on Michelle" she said, leading me towards Flourish and Blotts. I spent some time oogling at the books towering high. How could it be so small and look so disorginised, when it seemed so much bigger and well placed inside? After mom and I managed to pull ourselvesaway from the books, we picked up all the necessairy first year books.

We went to the Apothecary to pick up the ingredients needed for potions and Herboligy.

"So, we have to get my wand, then my robes and a few other potions supplies."

"I have a surprise for you after we get your wand." my mom annouced.

"Really? What is it?" i exclaimed

"theres a reason It's called a surprise ,silly."

"okay. Let's go to Olivanders!" We walk along the cobblestone towards the shop that reads in peeling gold letters over the door : _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._. Wit hno display at all. Inside the shop, thousands of narrow boxes containing wands were piled right up to the ceiling of the tiny shop, and the whole place had a thin layer of dust about it. My mom stands, since there are no chairs. A wicker chair would look good where she's standing though, or maybe a nice plush chair...maybe I should mention these tips to him. A *strange*, old manappears behind the counter and smiles at the sight of costomers.

"Ah yes, Christina Abott, or should i say Grandchamp? Do you still have your Oak wand with unicorn hair? 12 ¾ inches right? Does it still work as it did a good ? Years ago?" asked the man in a small voice that filled the shop.

"Yes, like a charm mr. Ollivander." she smiled. "this is my daughter, Michelle"

"Pleased to meet you miss Grandchamp." he said drifting into the shop, "Which is your wand hand, my dear?"

"My right." I reply holding it out as the tape measures fly all around me, measureing me,

He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket...He measured me from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head...I suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between my nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes. "That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor."

"You know, you could put a nice plush chair as display, or a nice wicker chair. Ooh!" I said as a great idea poped into my head, "you could put a nice faded purple cushion with a single wand on it." Ollivander stops his search for a second, considering my thoughts. Then nodded slowly.

"Yes, I think that would work." he said to himself. He took out a narrow box from one of the towering selves. "try this, oak, mermaid hair, 13 inches." he hands it to me "Give it a wave." But when i waved it, feeling quite foolish, I felt nothing, and nothing happened. Ollivander santches it from me instantly "no, not that one" he rummages through boxes and pulls out another narrow box, this one looking brand new. "Just made this one myself a few days ago. 12 inches of willow with a pheonix feather. Graceful." he said passing me the wand. Immediatly i felt a sudden warmth, as if a part of me was empty before this. I waved it and a path of silver and blue sparks came out in a motion that resembeled graceful wings and then disappeared into the air with a glittery noise.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, awestruck.

"Yes, graceful." he said, "very graceful."

"Graceful?"

"yes, willow is a graceful kind of wood." with this, i examine my wand, it does sem quite elegant. We pay the 4 gallons and leave, bidding farewell too Mr. Ollivander.

"So, did you still want that surprise?" my mom asked. I had completly forgotten about it over all the excitement in the shop.

"Of course!" I exclaimed "what is it?" I look around anxiously trying to figure it out.

"Come on," said momleading me towards Magical Menager. When we get inside very cramped and noisy with every inch of wall covered by cages. You can hear the screeches of the various owls along with a few other animal sounds. "go pick one out Michelle" I walk slowly towards the owls, a small one looks at me curiously from its cage. I read the caption: _Saw-whet. _It's so cute and tiny! I look over towards the counter and from the corner of my eye, I see a huge ginger cat that is perched in it's cage glaring at me. I walk over to it and read it's name is Crookshanks.I look around at the other cages and see a small black kitten with white paws that resembles little boots and white whiskers, sitting elegantly.

"Mom!" I called out.

"Yes?" she responds, looking curiously in my direction.

"I think I found her."

"Awe, she's beautiful"

"Can I have her? I think I know what I want to name her already." I say excited.

"Of corse." She picks up the cage and heads back to the counter. I follow and by the time i get there she's already paying.

"How old is she?" I ask the storesclerk.

"About 5 months."

"You're still just a little baby!" I say, baby talking? to the kitten. After we leave, we buy ice cream. I get 2 scoops of chocolate fugde with chopped nuts and sprinkles.

"So what are you naming her again?" askes my mom as she takes another lick at her raspberry and vanilla ice cream with chopped nuts.

"Willow." I say, "It means graceful. She looks very graceful you know."

"And that's the first thing you noticed about her?

"One of the first. That and her little boots of white fur." We finished our ice creams and walked to madame Malkin's _Robes_ _for all occasions _to get my uniform. As we walk into the brightly decorated shop, an elder a squat witch walks towards us with a huge smile across her face.

"Hello dear, I am Madame Malkin, are you on our way to Hogwarts?"

"yes." I replied quietly

"Got a few others here-another young woman being fitted up just now, in fact." In the back of the shop a short girl with long brown hair was standing on a footstool while another witch with matching mauve robes as Madam Malkin, was pinning up her long black robes. Madame Malkin stood me on the stool next to her. She slipped a long black robe over my head and began to pin it to the correct length. I glance at the girl next to me, her eyes popped out, they were green with a swirl of brown in them. The beautiful girl met my gaze, and we both whipped our heads back to the front. I couldn't just let the moment pass, it would make things awkward at school.

"Hi, my names Michelle, what's yours?"

"I'm Paige."

"that's a pretty name."

"thanks, are you excited for school?"

"yea, I'm looking forward to the sorting. What house do you think you'll be in?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, I definately won't be in slitherin"

"Yea, my dad basically says it's evil"

"well, there's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slitherin."

"You-konw-who was in Slitherin, he killed my uncle."

"oh, I'm sorry to hear that." I said "You-know-who took too many lives to count. It's horrible. Some people say he's still out there somewhere."

"Really? I wonder if it could be true."

"Okay dear, you're finished." Said the young witch who was pinning Paige's robes. She hopped off the stool

"Well, I'll se you at Hogwarts." she called, giggling musically.

"Yeah, see you!" I called after her, trying to keep from moving too much. I think maybe I made my first friend. Things are turning out just fine so far. Nothing can ruin my day, not even when Brian spilled his drink on my favorite shirt. Okay, maybe that burst my bubble, but he always does.


	3. Chapter 3 Trainwreck

Chapter 3- Paige

Cars whizzed passed us as we rode to King's Cross. I roll down my window and feel the wind whip itself around my face. I scrunched my nose as the acrid smell of pollution wafted itself in the car. I close the window, even though I don't mind the smell of the air since I've breathed it in as long as I could remember. I sighed and turned on the radio in the car. I tried to find a clear un-static radio station, but before I could do that, Dad's hand was on my own, removing it from the knob.

'I don't really feel like listening to music right now,' said Dad, his eyes never leaving the road. He took a deep breath, it looked like he was trying to say something but couldn't. 'In fact, I need to talk to you about something.' His eyes quickly flickered my way. 'It's-'He takes a deep breath, again, 'About your mom.' I froze so suddenly. 'Your mom is not really your mom.' I raised my eyebrow in confusion. 'I- I cheated on her with a Veela.' I felt no emotion whatsoever to this… although I knew I would later… I just had to keep a brave face so that he doesn't worry too much about me.

'So I'm part Veela?' I asked, trying to keep my tone calm. It came out better than I expected. Veela are beautiful creatures that lure men, they have a nasty temper though. I don't have a nasty temper do I? No I never ever lost my temper.

'Yes.' His hands gripped firmly around the wheel, holding it tighter. 'It was a mistake. I didn't mean to-'

'Spare me,' I said, surprising myself. He looked as if I had slapped him in the face. Should I apologize? I felt like he deserved it. I didn't, I just stared out of the window, looking at the outside, seeing people laugh, talk, wondering what was happening in their life.

After a while he said "Okay, we're here." announced my father as we pulled into the mostly packed parking lot. "King's Cross Station, the largest station in London, England, where the famous platform 9 ¾ is." It was 15 to 11 o'clock. I open the door to the old rusty golden jeep and breath the cool september air. My dad rushes out to get a trolly and puts my new Hogwarts chest on it along with my elf owl, Yara. We wheel the trolly through king's cross and stop between platforms 9 and 10. Ahead of us is a family of red heads. There are 6 of them, a skinny, nerdy and oldest looking one, twins that look to be my age, a boy, who looks shy, a girl who both seem younger and a short, plump, kindly-looking woman who I assume is their mother.

"You first Percy." she says and the nerdy looking one passes threw the wall seperating platforms 9 and 10. "You next Fred." and one of the twins go threw the wall.

"He's not Fred! I'm Fred!" he exclaims as he races behind his brother. The woman shakes her head and grabs the two remaining childrens hands.

"Mom! I'm not a baby, I can do it myself." he says running ahead of her and they all disapear.

"Those were probably the Weasley's, great family." My dad says as we both gather up speed and disapear into the wall. I ignore it. Upon entry there's a sign hanging over the scene reading: Hogwarts Express_, eleven o'clock_, and there is a wrought iron archway bearing the words _Platform Nine and Three Quarters_ above our heads. We see hundrens of Students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry getting on the scarlet steam engine named the Hogwarts Express.

"Bye Dad." I say as I hugged, which took a bit of time, because he'll be alone everyday now.

"If anything goes wrong, post me as soon as possible," He say worried. He seems to be holding back sadness and worry with a face that screams excitement. I gather my luggage and bring it inside the train. I find an empty compartment and load my stuff into the metal compartments above the seats. I sit there thinking of all the things Dad told me in the car. Great! Now he's given my muggle mother another reason to hate me! I laid my head against the back of the seat and stare up at the ceiling. I think about everything. I sob escapes me and I lean my head down to rest on my knees, facing the window. The door opens and I close my eyes. I hear hesitant footsteps aproaching me, maybe if I prertend to be asleep they'll leave...

"Can I sit here?" asks a familliar voice, obviously my plan has failed. I look up and see the girl I met earlier at Madam Malkins. "Have you been crying? Are you alright?" Suddenly I notice the wet streaks or tears still running down my cheeks. I glance down at my shoes. I gasped suddenly.

That sucks... I glanced down at my new dirty shoes. I tried so hard to keep clean. It looks like no matter how hard I try, nothing goes right. Seems like this is the rest of the story of my life… always doing things wrong. Fresh tears flow from my eyes, coating my face with fresh salty water.

"Why are you crying? Are you home sick already?"

"Sure," I said trying to smile, but I could imagine what the end result looked like; a wet grimace. "And my shoes are dirty!" I added. That's when we both explode with laughter. My stomach sarts to hurt. "it's just that I tried so hard to keep them clean!" I look down at my neon green converse, that were slightly smuged with dirt but just enough to be highly noticable against the white soals.

"Well that really sucks. I'm sorry." said Michelle

"Sorry about what? That my shoes are dirty?" we laugh.

"Yeah,'

"Yeah," I sigh a moment of silence passes between us.

"Guess what?" She finally says breaking the silence. "I finally got on the train and these twin red-heads play this huge prank on us first years. We got in trouble with his older brother, who looks like a know-it-all. So, the older brother was chasing us and that's when I ran in here. Believe me it wasn't easy with all this luggage." she nods towards it, a trunk, a few bags and a carrier with a cat in it, all scattered across the bench on the seats across from us. "I should probably put those away, shouldn't I?" She says getting up. I get up too, and helped her with her trunk that was pretty heavy and orginized the placement of her bags. We sit down and she lays the cage next to her on the seat. The cat didnt look any older than a couple months old. Michelle catches me staring at her. "Her name is Willow." She says looking lovingly at her kitten. "It means graceful. Do you have a pet?"

"Yeah, Yara, my elf owl." I point above at where i had rested the cage and her eyes follow. "It means Water Lily." And we stay there until we have to get off, talking about everything. Everything, that is, not about my parents. I avoided the subject as best as I could.


	4. Chapter 4 The Weasleys

Chapter 4-Michelle

As Paige and I get off the train, laughing of course, we hear a loud booming voice overhead.

"Firs' years! Firs' years ove' he'e please!" Paige and I naturally followed the voice finding a giant. Or at least a half-giant. He had long, dark, shaggy hair, and a huge matching beard. First years were cluttering around him. After all the first years were rounded up, we headed for a black lake. that surrrounded Hogwarts Castle.

"That must be the Black Lake," I said remembering the description of it from _Hogwarts: A History._

There were many little boats there, waiting for us. Paige and I got in the first boat that we saw. It was also occupied by the twin red heads that got me in trouble. They were laughing and fooling around with the water and threatening to tip the boat. Why did they have to get me in trouble on the first day?

"Why are you staring at me like that?" one asks me. He was still grinning.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I don't know, you're just giving me a weird look." He said.

"I'm not-" I began when the boats decided to start their voyage across the lake, startling me and nearly making me fall over-board. They all begin to laugh, causing my cheeks to glow red.

"I'm Fred, and that's over there is my brother George" The same one says.

"We're the Weasleys'" the other one finishes. I exchange looks with Paige.

"At least 2 of them,' joked Fred, laughing.

"My name is Paige," Paige said pointing at herself, then at me as she said "and that's Michelle" They look taller than I am, maybe by an inch or 2.

"So what do you think you'll be sorted into?" askes Fred

"I bet they'll both be sorted into the nasty, evil Slytherin-" continued George.

"And then be chopped up and used in potions."

" 'Now, you will take a bit of Michelle toes-'" he imitates an intellectual voice of a Professor.

"'And mix it with Paige' eyes!'" he finishes. We both laugh, they are quite funny. I'm not sure how to tell then apart, George has a slightly bigger nose, maybe I could use that. But noses don't stop growing your entire life, so it might not be so reliable.

"I don't konw, I don't see how it matters all that much." Paige answers, shrugging. Fred and George, both give her an incredulous look.

"Why does it matter?" I repeat, baffled, "It matters because that's who you are, who your closest friends will be. Your friends will be your sanity, your family, your get away. Everything around you will help you be and discover who you really are inside-' she said hysterically.

"Very well put Michelle." Fred said lightly.

"We'll be in Gryffindor, no doubt about that-" George starts

"-Our mum and Dad we're both Gryffindores and-"

"all our brothers." they say condiently, but fear crept into their eyes contemplating the truth behind their words. They seem to be the kind of people who wear the care-free mask, but secretly it was to hide the worry they felt inside.

"How about you Michelle?" asked George

"Wha-?" I said, I was too deep in thought to remember what he said. They all laugh.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" repeats Fred

"Probably Gryffindor, look at her mane of hair." Joked George. I raised my eyebrow in a Do-You-Really-Want-To-Go-There manner.

"Either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw." I answered. We joked a bit more about life, school, family (Paige was silent then) and our views on dating and love. Soon enough under the starry sky, the boats reached their destination.

"We're finally here!" announced Fred as he helped both Paige and I off the boat. Both twins looked a bit green and as I look around, I realized others do too. As we climbed up to the Castle, a couple of people vomited. Gross. Did they absolutely have to do that right now? I look at Paige and see she's reflecting my look of disgust. I try to ignore the vomiting and tear my gaze back to the castle. The Castle is beautiful! It's so big! I feel like a puny ant. Beautiful stoned arches raised themselves so high, I'm surprised it's not hidden by clouds! The Giant lead us inside the castle where we are passed on by a stern looking, old lady. Who leads us up a Staircase to a huge pair of doors, where we stop. Her eyes scan us all. Suddenly I'm terrified, What if she doesn't like me? What if she kicks me out? What if I fall down on her because of my clumsy feet and I get expelled for harassing a Professor? What if I'm kicked out of Hogwarts and I don't have an education and I'm turned out by me family because I'm a disgrace? What if my magical abilities leave me when I needed them most and I'm a Squib? My life would be a huge lie!

As we were lead through the huge entrance hall doors by the woman, fear gripped my heart as I panicked about which house I'd end up in. Hopefully not Slytherin. Anything but Slytherin! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE NOT SLYTHERIN!

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_Could you guys tell me what you think? I'd really appreciate the thoughts! I love love love love reviews! And it'd make my day if I got reviews! Please brighten my day! :)  
_**

**_lovetobefaith_**

**_Please Review!  
_**


End file.
